The Mystery of the Virtual World Lyoko
by SoraRoxas6408
Summary: How they all found Lyoko to begin with it is a mystery.


The Mystery of the Virtual World Lyoko

**The Mystery of the Virtual World Lyoko **

One day while Jeremy Jumble — or should I say J.J — was working at Mama John's he overheard Ulrich telling Yumi that Odd's brother Xana can't find Lyoko.

And Yumi replied "Yah, I know he can't find it, but can't we help him find it?"

Ulrich slammed on the table and said, "No! He is not in the club, in our mystery solving club."

Yumi replied "but he is our friend's brother, let him join!"

Then suddenly the door opens and Odd comes in complaining, "I can't get a date to the school dance and it's the last dance of the year. I haven't had a date for two years for a dance and I need to go to this dance." Then Odd's expression changed and he said "Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi please help me!"

Then Jeremy asked "where is your brother Odd?"

Odd replied "outside talking to a telephone pole to find Lyoko."

Then Ulrich said "your brother is so idiotic."

"Yah, I know." Odd admitted ten hours later. "bye, Jeremy see you tomorrow."

"I'll stay and play my GX." said Jeremy. So Jeremy played and played till he finally stopped and went to bed. Then he heard his GX beeping and he tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't. So he picked up his cell phone and called his friends; Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, but not Xana. "Guys my GX won't stop beeping!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Ulrich said. "Turn it off."

"Maybe his finger is too weak, hee hee?" Laughed Odd.

"Ha, ha, very funny Odd." Yumi said annoyed.

Jeremy yelled. "Hello, can we get back to the GX situation?"

"Jeremy, look your GX has a message. It says, COME TO PAST." Ulrich said.

In a heartbeat Odd asked, "Whats that supposed to mean?" Then all of a sudden the GX started to make a portal, a time portal.

Yumi said. "I think you made it mad."

They all screamed and Yumi said, "Odd you idiot you had to make it mad."

Odd replied, "I didn't make it mad, your face made it mad.

Ulrich yelled, "Don't bicker now.

"Why not', Odd and Yumi yelled together.

Ulrich said. "Because we are about ready to hit ground." They hit the ground and nobody was there, they were knocked out for two hours until they heard swords banging together and cannons blasting.

Odd said, "Man, it feels as though Keewee my dog fell on me.

"Odd, Yumi, Jeremy look at all the knights!" said Ulrich.

"Watch out, the sword is going to hit you Odd." said Jeremy.

Odd replied, "Don't worry it's not going to hit me, I'm a master of … Ow, it hit me. It hurts on my shoulder, help!"

"Don't worry Odd, we're coming." said Ulrich.

So they helped Odd out while dodging swords and cannon balls.

"Thanks, no problem, but right now, we have a bigger problem." exclaimed Ulrich.

"Over here, in the castle." yelled Yumi. So they went in and found a painting of a fox with two tails and a golf club.

"Come on, this could be a clue to something." Said Jeremy.

"How do you know?' asked Odd.

"Because it says clue to something. The rest you need to find out on your own." Jeremy said.

"Now how do we get out of the past?" asked Ulrich.

Jeremy said in geek talk "If we rip it out, the time portal will open. I did it with calculations.

"English please." asked Odd.

"Throw the painting on the floor." says Jeremy.

So they threw it on the floor and the portal opened. Then they jumped through it. While they were going through it Jeremy figured out what they were going to find.

Meanwhile, in the future, Xana was hanging around the school to find Lyoko, but couldn't. So he went to Jeremy's lab to find him and could not. So he went to his room.

Just in time, Jeremy and his friends popped out of the GX.

"Hey guys." said Xana.

Odd said "Nothing to see here bro, so bye"

"OK bye, bye." everyone said.

Jeremy said, "Ok guys, I think this is a clue to Lyoko so…Odd can you please get off your cell phone?"

"What, I'm trying to find a date for the school dance."

"As I was saying, this is the first clue to find Lyoko. I did some research on a fox with two tails and found out that it was a club in Japan. That is what the golf club stood for.

Meanwhile in the past, in the castle the good knight fell through the portal because no one closed it.

"I found where the next clue is. It is at the fox with two tails club in Japan." said Jeremy.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich said together, "Japan, are you kidding?"

So they got tickets and went to Japan.

Then the knight popped out of the GX and said, "Where am I?"

Meanwhile on the plane Odd asked, "Ma'am can I have some peanuts please?"

"Sure." as she thought him as a brat.

So when they reached Japan, they had to find the place on their own because none of them spoke Japanese. They found the club after so many streets but they went in and went to the sign that said "The Fox-2-Tails Club Band." They found a loose board, lifted it up and found the next clue and it said "it sank, it made history, people try to find it everyday."

Odd said rudely, "Jeremy, you're the geek, what is it?" Jeremy replied, "thanks, Odd, for that statement, but I'll need some time to figure out the clue."

It took him two hours to find it out and it was the Titanic. So he went to his friends and said, "guys, the next clue is on the Titanic. It has sunk, but if we go into the past through the GX, we can find the next clue."

Yumi said, "no way, I'm not going back through that thing until I know it's safe." Then Jeremy said, "I'll pay you 100, it's safe." So they went back to the GX.

Apparently, Xana was there waiting for Jeremy to ask him a question about math. Jeremy said, "not now Xana, just leave us be." So when he left, they went through it and ended up on the Titanic while it was sinking but they wanted to be there when it was sailing.

Odd said, "look, there's a note, Jeremy, what does it say?" "The secret lies with Aelita" said Jeremy. Ulrich asked "who is Aelita?" Then a voice came out of nowhere – "I told you my name is Aelita." They all turned and looked behind them. They walked over to her and Jeremy said "we overheard and you said your name is Aelita, right?" "Yes, and your's?" "Jeremy, Yumi , Odd and Ulrich."

"Hi" said Aelita. Odd asked "do you have any secrets?" "Why do you ask? I have a secret in my safe. It's a healing thing" said Aleita. "Can you take us there?" asked Ulrich. "Sure I can, come on" Aleita replied.

So they went to her room and opened the safe and found a herm in the shape of a house. Odd said "a herm in the shape of a house, what's that supposed to mean?" Aelita replied, "it means that we go to the hermitage house to heal. "Thanks, Aelita, want to come with us to the future?" said Jeremy. "Sure" said Aelita. "Come on, let's go" said Ulrich.

So they went back and went to the hermitage and found a clue that said "take door by heart, then you'll find what you're looking for." Odd said, "I pick this one." Jeremy stopped him and said "no, it's the one with the heart on it."

So they went in the door and found a computer and scanners. Then they went into the scanners. Jeremy started it up and said "transfer all, scanner all, virtualization."

They were on Lyoko and had great adventures and Odd and no date to the dance!

THE END


End file.
